Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{8z + 7}{6} \div \dfrac{10z}{6}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{8z + 7}{6} \times \dfrac{6}{10z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (8z + 7) \times 6 } { 6 \times 10z}$ $a = \dfrac{48z + 42}{60z}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{8z + 7}{10z}$